Hacer el amor
by blue kirito
Summary: Una misma situación puede desarrollarse de distinta manera, todo depende de quien te haya robado el corazón. Alibaba x Aladdin, Judal x Aladdin


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hacer el amor.**

 **Una misma situación puede desarrollarse de distinta manera, todo depende de quien te haya robado el corazón.**

 **Alibaba x Aladdin**

 **Judal x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **Notas iniciales.**

 **Bueno, le comenté a AOI SALUJA que tenía una idea para un fic pero que no me decidía de si hacerlo de Aladdin con Alibaba o Judal y me sugirió hacer ambas. Así que aquí les dejo esta pequeña historia. El inicio es el mismo por lo que no le vi el caso a copiarlo, lo distinto viene separado por parejas. Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

En Sindria.

El monarca ofrece uno de sus fastuosos banquetes. El hijo de Solomon le contempla atentamente como todos los situados en la misma mesa. Sinbad se ha puesto de pie más dispuesto que nunca a dar uno de sus característicos discursos, con su ya disminuida capacidad mental luego de tomarse como seis barriles del vino más fuerte.

\- ¡Los seres humanos han buscado y trabajado por conseguir la paz desde tiempos inmemoriales! - no inició mal, bien podría jurarse que no estaba ebrio - ¡El amor debería ser algo natural! ¡El cariño que se expresan las especies! ¡El compartir los sentimientos más íntimos en la cama! ¡El sexo, no hay más! ¡Es la forma más directa de hacer el amor! ¡No hay sensación más placentera que el calor que embarga a tu... !

\- ¡Bestia! - sugirió Judal de lo más divertido.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Tu si entiendes! - agitó la copa - ¡Cuando te introduces en... !

\- ¡Por dios Sin ya callate! - interrumpió un escandalizado Jafar - Lamento el penoso espectáculo, mucho me temo que nuestro rey está indispuesto y solo suelta estupideces.

\- Como siempre - el oráculo.

El albino le apuñaló con la mirada pero optó por salir con el monarca antes de que a este le diera por ofrecer una demostración gráfica de esos actos de amor. La fiesta continuó un rato más y finalmente cada quien volvió a su respectiva habitación.

.

.

 **Versión AliAla.**

 **.**

Alibaba apenas si puede sostenerse, su andar se da más en zigzag que en línea recta. Lleva la mano a la cabeza y remueve algunos cabellos.

\- Supongo que me pasé.

Si, no debió aceptar aquella segunda y fatídica copa que le ofreció Hakuryuu, debió verlo venir, con esa sonrisa claramente perversa buenas intenciones es lo último que debió pasarle por la mente.

\- Uh~.

Seguramente mañana tendría resaca, como la mayoría en palacio. Al menos por ahora el sueño le invade y dificultosamente llega a su habitación para tirarse en el lecho y entregarse a Morfeo.

Una leve presión sobre su cuerpo le obliga a abrir los ojos. Se sorprende al encontrarse con su mejor amigo sentado sobre su regazo, contemplandole con la expresión más tierna e inocente de la historia. Con esos zafiros tan llenos de bondad y suaves mejillas sonrojadas que le recuerdan nuevamente que es un niño.

\- Aladdin...

La mención provocó que el aludido brincara levemente, como si no se lo esperara.

\- Despertaste demasiado rápido Alibaba-kun.

\- Estoy agarrando condición para estas cosas - admitió orgulloso.

\- Ah si, bueno yo...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estuve pensando en el discurso de Sinbad-ojisan.

\- Ja ja ja si, cada vez le sienta peor el alcohol.

\- Alibaba-kun...

\- ¿Si?

\- Quiero... t-tener sexo...

\- Ah - nervioso - ¿y con quién pillin?

\- Con... contigo.

Los colores se subieron al rostro del mayor que se paralizó a tal grado que bien puede competir con un fósil.

\- Vaya... me halaga pero también me sorprende. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

\- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho y te lo he dicho siempre. Eres mi candidato a rey porque no hay persona en la que crea más. Me gustaría saber si... sientes lo mismo. Ojisan dijo que las personas que se aman tienen sexo o algo así y...

\- Oh Aladdin.

El rubio se reincorporó hasta quedar sentado, sin apartar de su posición al magi, quedando ambos de frente a pocos centímetros de distancia. Alargó la mano y tocó con suavidad la mejilla infantil, sin intención de retirarla pronto.

\- Jamás en la vida tendría solo sexo contigo.

\- Ya veo.

El infante bajó la mirada, dolido, creyendo que su corazón se rompería en miles de fragmentos en los siguientes minutos.

\- Porque para mi eres la persona más especial del mundo.

\- ¿Eh? - le observó.

\- Hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, siempre me has apoyado y tus palabras me han llenado de confianza y valor. Te quiero. No, te amo y pensé que te habías dado cuenta - el niño negó - Si no te he pedido ser mi novio es por... aún eres...

\- ¿Si?

\- Demasiado joven. Me gustas tanto que me da miedo herirte al no poder contener mis impulsos.

\- ¡Jamás harías algo así! ¡Estoy convencido de eso!

-¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

\- ¿Uh?

Alibaba no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y unió sus labios a los del más joven que intentó corresponderle, aunque torpemente. El esgrimista no se conformó con ello y continuó el recorrido por el mentón y el cuello, con gran erotismo.

\- Ah Alibaba-kun mmm no...

El temblor en el pequeño le obligó a detenerse. Los ojitos de Aladdin estaban fuertemente cerrados y húmedos, el rostro completamente encendido de un intenso carmín. Alibaba suspiró y tomó las manitas para besarlas respetuosamente y finalmente sonreír.

\- Bueno Aladdin, ahora lo sabes.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes. No es tu culpa que nos llevemos tantos años.

\- S-si tu quieres... yo...

\- Lo dije antes, te amo y por ti sabré esperar.

\- ¿Y si te cansas?

\- Eso jamás.

\- Alibaba-kun...

\- Algún día haremos el amor, por eso no me pidas algo tan cruel como solo sexo.

\- Ahora entiendo la diferencia.

\- Me da mucho gusto.

\- Entonces...

\- ¿Si?

\- Lo que hacen Sinbad-ojisan y Judal-Jun, ¿qué es?

\- Ah...

\- ¿Mmm?

\- T-tengo sueño. ¿Te parece si dormimos juntos?

\- ¡Si! ¡A tu lado todo es maravilloso!

\- Pienso exactamente igual.

Esa noche Alibaba le tomó con intensidad entre sus brazos, inspiró su aroma y llenó su corazón de Aladdin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Versión JuAla.**

Judal camina por uno de los corredores a esta hora oscuros. De las pocas pocas cosas que pueden apreciarse es su brillante, enorme y maligna sonrisa, como de alguien que piensa cometer una fechoría.

\- Ese rey idiota tiene buenas ideas.

Advirtió una presencia a su espalda, llevó la mano al top en busca de su varita pero el atacante fué mucho más rápido y le propinó tremendo botellazo en la nuca que le hizo perder el sentido.

\- Uh~ maldita sea...

Cuando volvió en sí le aquejaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza, además de darse cuenta de que el agresor le tenía amarrado a la cama por medio de las muñecas, este le observa con seriedad sentado en el regazo.

\- ¿A ti que rayos te pasa? ¿Estas en tus días o qué enano?

\- Estuve pensando en el discurso...

\- De pacotilla...

\- De Sinbad-ojisan. Judal-kun... hemos tenido sexo muchas veces, ¿nos amamos? Te lo dije hace tiempo, no sé por qué pero te quiero, ¿y tú?

\- ¿Para eso me secuestras?

\- Es porque nunca quieres hablar. Me ignoras, bromeas o escapas. Esta vez no lo harás.

\- ¿Sabías que luces muy sensual cuando tomas la iniciativa?

\- ¡Judal-kun! - molesto - Por una vez en la vida, ¿podrías tomar las cosas enserio?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago?

El sacerdote congeló la cuerda que le mantiene cautivo y logró liberarse para sorpresa ajena. En cuestión de segundos intercambió posición, aplastando con su cuerpo juvenil al pequeño, ansiando cortar su respiración por pura maldad. Pero no es fácil, nunca lo es. Los zafiros le desafían aún cuando Aladdin se sabe la presa. Judal se relame los labios y sonríe.

\- En verdad eres estúpido enano...

\- ¡Oye!

\- Incluso sin tocarte te hago el amor.

\- ¡Oh! - se ruboriza - Eso significa.

\- Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué te interesa que lo diga? - le besó - Para variar tengamos un poco de sexo.

\- Nunca cambias, eres un pervertido.

\- Suerte para mi que no tenga conciencia. Eres mío y eso debería ser suficiente, ¿quedó claro?

\- No.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Algún día te obligaré a decir...

\- ¿Tan feliz te haría esa cursilería?

\- Si.

\- Aladdin... - este le miró expectante - jódete.

\- ¡JUDAL-KUN!

El mayor se aproximó para susurrar en el oído contrario.

\- Te amo.

El infante sintió su corazón estallar de felicidad. El oráculo podrá ser difícil, realmente complicado pero en los momentos importantes sabe como complacerlo. Con una frase puede hacerle enojar o llevarle al paraíso. Porque esa es la forma que tiene Judal de hacer el amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me gustó mucho la diferencia en el estado de Aladdin, es decir con Alibaba aún es virgen, con Judal no. Pero siento que así sería la relación con esos personajes. Por otra parte con Alibaba son mejores amigos y con Judal siempre serán rivales :3. Viva la variedad! Gracias por la sugerencia Aoi y muchas gracias a los que leen! Qué pareja les gusta más? Yo las amo a ambas! Adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con chiquito bebé ;\\\\\\\; ! Nos vemos el otra historia compañeros de vicio!**


End file.
